


Nothing To Lose (Jalex Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: All Time Low
Genre: ATL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21





	Nothing To Lose (Jalex Oneshot)

Yes, Jack had just asked Alex to be his boyfriend, and since the older one agreed, Jack's had nothing but a smile on his face. He finally felt like everything was falling into place. As of right now, he was laying on a bed in a small, quiet room, holding Alex's hand, gently stroking circles on the top of Alex's hand with his thumb. Alex would occasionally look over at Jack and just smile, which of course, made a big smile grow on Jack's face. 

As the two of them laid there, all these images flooded Jack's head, most of which made him smile. He had just gotten together with Alex, so there's really no need to take things fast, but Jack couldn't ignore the images in his head. He wasn't sure if Alex would warm up to the idea as much as he would, but Jack's got nothing left to lose. 

Jack rolled over on his side, releasing Alex's hand from his. He moved his hand up to Alex's cheek, gently cupping it as he smiled at him. Alex smiled back as he turned over. That's when Jack saw his opportunity; he gently leaned in, closing the gap between himself and his older boyfriend. When their lips touched, Jack felt nothing but sparks, and really, he hoped Alex could say the same.

But, as you may have guessed, Jack didn't stop there. As soon as the two of them pulled away from one another, their faces lit up, and their eyes pleaded for more. So, that's exactly what they did; Jack pulled himself onto Alex, straddling his lap as he leaned down and kissed the older one over and over. Alex wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, his hands on his lower back. Alex closed the gap between them again by kissing Jack roughly, yet perfectly. Jack's hands had made their way to the bottom of Alex's shirt, which he soon pulled over his head. 

As Jack threw Alex's shirt onto the floor, Alex had pushed Jack onto the bed. His eyes asked if he could pull Jack's shirt off, and of course, Jack nodded, a smug look on his face as he did so. Afterwards, Alex leaned down, kissing the younger one roughly again. Jack was running his hands up and down the older one's torso, soon going a little lower and grabbing the elastic of Alex's boxers. 

Jack had soon flipped the two of them over again, pushing Alex back onto the bed. He leaned down, kissing Alex's chest and stomach over and over again, making the older one squirm beneath him. Jack lifted his head up, looking at Alex. Jack glanced back down at Alex's boxers, then back at Alex. Alex breathed, nodding his head.

The younger one turned his attention back to Alex's boxers. He grabbed the elastic of his boxers and slipped them off, throwing them onto the floor near the older one's shirt. Jack wasted no time taking Alex's semi-hard member in his mouth, eliciting a small, breathy moan from the older one above him. 

Alex soon reached down and ran his hand through Jack's hair, gripping it lightly as the younger one bobbed his head up and down. Jack soon reached a hand up, gripping the base of Alex's member. Jack continued bobbing his head, his hand pumping against Alex's now fully-hard member. And when Jack flicked his tongue against Alex's slit, Alex let out a louder, breathy moan as he gripped Jack's hair tighter. 

As much as Alex loved this, he didn't want to blow it too early. He pulled Jack off of him, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. He soon pushed Jack onto the bed and wasted no time pulling his boxers down. As Alex wrapped a hand around Jack's hard member, he let out a moan, throwing his head back slightly. 

Once Alex leaned down and closed his mouth around Jack's member, Jack ran his fingers through his hair, letting out another breathy moan. As Alex flicked his tongue over Jack's slit, he was sure he was going to lose it, but he stopped himself. He thrusted himself into Alex's mouth, gripping Alex's hair tightly. 

Alex soon pulled off of Jack, not wanting him to lose everything. Jack pulled Alex's face towards his, closing the gap between the two of them by connecting their lips together once more. Shortly after, Alex was laying back on the bed, Jack laying on his side right next to him. As they started to make out, Jack slowly reached over to the night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a little onto his fingers, then returned to making out with the older one. He reached his hand between Alex's legs, teasing Alex's entrance, which made him squirm beneath him.

Jack soon stuck a finger inside of Alex, making the older one's breathing hitch against his lips. Jack slowly moved his finger in and out, soon adding a second one, which Alex had to adjust to for a few seconds. By the time Jack was at a good pace with his fingers, Alex was moaning quietly against his lips, occasionally biting the younger one's bottom lip. 

Once Jack had pulled his fingers out, he got to his knees, reaching back over to the night stand and and grabbing a condom from the drawer. As he opened the small package, he took his position between Alex's legs. He leaned down and kissed Alex as he rolled the condom onto his hard member. 

Jack positioned himself at Alex's entrance, his hands gripping Alex's knees. He teased Alex's entrance with his tip, eliciting heavy breathing - almost panting - from Alex, who he could tell needed this. He slowly slid himself into Alex, making the older one's face clench slightly. Jack soon filled Alex completely, then he slowly pulled himself partway out. As he slid himself back in, Alex grunted breathlessly. 

As Jack kept working himself in and out of Alex, Alex soon adjusted himself and was throwing his head back as he moaned. His hand was on the back of Jack's neck, pulling him close and connecting their lips and a sloppy, wet kiss.

Jack pulled back, gripping Alex's waist with his hands and thrusting harder and harder into Alex, making him moan over and over again. Shortly afterwards, Jack let go of Alex's hip with one hand and gripped Alex's member, pumping his hand up and down. Alex threw his head back and moaned Jack's name, begging Jack to go faster.

Jack obliged, thrusting harder into Alex once more, and also pumping his hand fast on Alex's throbbing member. Just seconds, seemingly, afterwards, Alex gripped the headboard of the bed and threw his head back, letting out a long moan as he came on his stomach and Jack's hand. Jack followed soon after, coming hard as he threw his head back and gripped Alex's hips even harder than before.

As Jack's breathing returned to normal, he pulled out of Alex, disposing properly of the condom. As he crawled back into the bed with Alex, Alex laid on his side and gently stroked the younger one's cheek, smiling at him. Jack smiled back, kissing Alex gently.


End file.
